Melodía de ilusiones
by Sharilyam
Summary: Él sólo pensaba en divertirse. Ella solo quería crecer. Ambos se equivocaron en todo. ¿Fue atracción? ¿Fue amor? Quizás nunca lo sabrían. [UA][SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Todos hemos vivido nuestro primer amor, nuestras primeras ilusiones. Esta es la historia de Sakura Haruno y el suyo. Leedla con atención, porque no es una historia fácil ni bonita, porque... ¿qué podía hacer una niña de 14 años llena de inocencia frente a él, que no era lo que parecía? Ella se enamoró, pero ¿y él? ¿Qué quería, qué buscaba?

Si queréis saberlo... leed ;3

**.:.*~*.:.**

Teníamos catorce años y estábamos en la flor de la vida. Teníamos catorce años y un montón de ilusiones. Estábamos en tiempo de primer amor, de las primeras ilusiones para el futuro y de los primeros deslices. Yo aún las recuerdo, aunque difusas.

Ese año, me enamoré por primera vez. Hoy en día, aún sigo recordando ese amor y todo lo que conllevó. Recuerdo mis sonrisas y mis peleas, mis besos, mis ilusiones, el amor. Lo recuerdo a él, a ella, al grupo.

Lo llamaban Mago. Y lo fue. A mí me hechizó.

Me recuerdo a mí. Y ya no me reconozco.

**CAPÍTULO I  
EL AULA DE MÚSICA**

—Sakura, hoy tengo que subir a la clase de música a ensayar con el bajo, ¿te vienes? —Hinata me sonrió, feliz.

Hacía ya dos meses que Hinata, mi mejor amiga, había entrado en el grupo de música del instituto. Era la bajista, y el profesor de música, Kakashi, que dirigía el grupo, estaba encantado con ella. Yo me alegraba por ella. La música era la pasión de Hinata desde que era pequeña. Su padre había dejado a su madre por otra, y ella se había criado con música; ésta le ayudaba a calmarse y escapar de la realidad. The Beatles, Queen, Oasis, Lori Meyers, Supersubmarina, Daft Punk, Sex Pistols, The Rolling Stones. Y muchos, muchos más. Hinata adoraba la música. Alta, a veces callada y otras no, con el pelo cortado en una graciosa melena oscura, con una sonrisa permanente en los labios y un carácter muy protector con todos sus seres queridos, hacía ya un año que Hinata era mi mejor amiga. Pocos meses atrás, nos habíamos peleado con nuestros amigos y nos habíamos ido del grupo. Muchos podrían pensar que estábamos solas, pero no era verdad, porque con estar juntas teníamos suficiente. Éramos muy diferentes y lo sabíamos: yo impulsiva, ella taimada; yo llena de dudas, ella con todo claro; yo apasionada, ella no tanto; yo llena de ingenuidad, ella inocente. En esa época fuimos como hermanas. No nos separábamos a sol ni a sombra, íbamos juntas a todos lados, nos lo contábamos todo. Hinata y yo éramos inseparables.

—Entonces, ¿subirás conmigo? —Acababa de sonar la campana que iniciaba las clases. Hinata y yo no íbamos a la misma, por lo que nos teníamos que separar hasta el recreo.

—Claro, en el recreo subimos allí. A ver si consigues sacarte esa canción y Kakashi no te mata —le sonreí.

Ella me dio un beso y nos separamos.

En aquella época, yo no me sentía muy a gusto en mi clase. Éramos muy pocos, unos quince, porque la otra parte de la clase se iba a Diversificación, que es como clase adaptada para aquellos que tienen capacidad para estudiar, pero no lo hacen y han repetido ya muchas veces. De los pocos que nos quedábamos, los chicos eran unos inmaduros y, las otras tres chicas que había, eran antiguas amigas mías que me dejaron de lado pocos meses atrás. Por eso, mi vida en el instituto eran los recreos. Mis adorados recreos con Hinata. 

Sonó por fin la campana. Salí corriendo de la clase y fui a buscar a Hinata. Juntas, subimos hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba el aula de música. Yo daba clase allí y me gustaba mucho. Había una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo, dos teclados, varias guitarras españolas, flautas, panderetas, triángulos, y un montón de cosas musicales más.

Hinata y yo entramos sonriendo, como siempre. Pocas veces perdíamos la sonrisa cuando estábamos las dos juntas. Éramos como dos engranajes de una cadena. No podíamos vivir separadas. Ahora que todo ha pasado, sé que aquello que sentíamos la una por la otra se puede calificar de amor, no el de las parejas, pero amor después de todo. Sin embargo, no estábamos solas en la clase. Había otro chico, uno muy guapo, rubio, con unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa maravillosa. Llevaba el pelo peinado con un poco de tupé y barba. Era el antiguo bajista del grupo, que le había dejado su puesto a Hinata y había cogido la guitarra. Se llamaba Naruto y tenía casi dieciocho años. Lo había conocido un par de meses atrás, un día que fui a recoger a Hinata de los ensayos y los encontré hablando sobre como engañar al profesor de Tecnología. Era guapo, muy guapo, y un despistado que vivía en su propio mundo. No llevaba mochila, sino un maletín de cuero negro que a Hinata le encantaba quitarle y escondérselo. Naruto, como pronto descubrí, era un amor de persona. 

Pasaron los días y las semanas. Naruto, Hinata y yo subíamos todos los recreos al aula de música. Éramos felices allí, teníamos nuestro propio universo privado. Pero, un día, apareció alguien más.

—Él es Sasuke —nos dijo Naruto el día que Hinata y yo subimos al aula y nos encontramos a un muchacho moreno, con perilla y bigote, muy guapo, sentado en la batería—. Pero le conocen más como Mago.

_Qué chico más serio_, pensé_. Parece de aquellos que se meten en peleas en seguida..._

—¿Mago por qué? —me interesé yo, que no entendía ese apodo. Aunque me intimidaba bastante, la verdad es que no podía resistir la curiosidad.

Él, que en un principio me había parecido muy serio, me sonrió.

—Me lo puse en el Facebook y ahora todos me conocen así. —Se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—¿Tocas la batería?

—Más bien la golpeo y suena, bueno, hace ruido al menos. —Y me guiñó un ojo; no pude evitar poner me colorada.

Él se rió ante mi expresión. Hinata se rió. Naruto se rió. Yo, al final, me reí. Y así comenzó una de las mejores y, a la vez, peores épocas de mi vida.

**.:.*~*.:.**

Sakura ha conocido a Sasuke, ¿cómo será él? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?

Un rewiew con vuestra opinión anima a toda autora. No dudéis en dejarlo. Soy fan de las críticas constructivas :D

GO para hacerme feliz ;3


	2. Chapter 2

En el contexto en el que está situada la historia, trataré de no hacer Ooc, pero no puedo prometer nada, porque quiera que no, no es lo mismo el mundo de Kishimoto y, por lo tanto, seguramente, se me escaparán algunas cosas Ooc, pero Sasuke tardará un poco en coger confianza y Sakura es un terremoto, Hinata será vergonzosa, pero no tanto como para ser tartamuda y quitarle ritmo al fic y Naruto, bueno, no será tan expresivo, pero sí todo un despistado y torpe que no se entera de nada.

Estos primeros capítulos serán más aburridos, pero son necesarios para ir expresando la relación entre los protagonistas.

Espero que os guste, ¡a leer!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**  
**MAGO**

Era un chico muy raro, o al menos eso me pareció en el primer momento. Parecía muy serio, pocas veces sonreía, pero luego siempre tenía la broma en la boca. Tenía diecisiete años, la edad de Naruto, pero había repetido, por lo que estaba un curso por debajo. Era Naruto el que le había invitado a subir al aula de música, puesto que Sasuke, que ya tocaba la guitarra, quería aprender con la batería.

Para mí, que no tocaba ningún instrumento y se me daba fatal la música, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke me parecían seres de otro mundo. No puedo decir que los admirara, porque no sería verdad, pero ciertamente su pasión por la música me atraía hacia ellos de una manera que ni yo misma comprendía.

Poco a poco, pasaron los días y las semanas. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y yo empezamos a juntarnos todos los recreos en el aula de música. Al principio, casi no conversábamos y, si lo hacíamos, era sobre temas banales sin ningún tipo de interés: instituto, materias, exámenes, profesores, etc. Pero eso fue cambiando. Sasuke, que al principio me pareció a mí tan misterioso, se fue abriendo a nosotros poco a poco. A mí me empezó a resultar fascinante. Sabía hacerme reír con sus bromas y ya no me parecía tan intimidante como la primera vez que lo vi. No, no tenía una confianza total con él, ni siquiera sabía si tenía hermanos o no, si tenía novia, qué estudiaba concretamente o algo de eso. Simplemente, ya cada vez me daba menos miedo. Era mayor, tenía tres años más que yo, pero ¿y qué? A veces, yo casi ni notaba eso. Sólo lo conocía desde hacía un par de semanas o tres, pero ese desparpajo con el que se movía por el mundo, su impulsividad al hablar… Todo eso me recordaba a mí. Hubo un momento en el que llegué a pensar que Sasuke y yo éramos realmente muy parecidos. 

—Sí, Ino y yo hicimos el año hace poco —me comentó Mago un viernes en el recreo.

No sé cómo salió el tema, el caso es que habíamos acabado de él. Hinata estaba tonteando con Naruto, jugando a esconderle el maletín por la clase y mientras yo hablaba un rato con Sasuke. No sabía exactamente cómo habíamos llegado a ese tema, pero creo que empezamos hablando de su pueblo, de sus padres y luego me había contado que tenía novia. Él estaba sentado en la batería y yo en la silla que utilizábamos para sujetar el bombo, que se iba desplazando de lugar cada vez que lo golpeaban.. Sí, era una batería un poco cutre, pero los fondos del instituto no daban para más.

—Vaya, pues Naruto también tiene novia, ¿lo sabías? —Ya puestos a cotillear…

—¿Novia? —gritó él más que preguntó—. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto tiene novia? ¿Y por qué yo no me he enterado de que la tiene? ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué parezco una maruja cotilleando tanto?

Yo me reí. Cuando quería, Mago era muy gracioso.

—No sé, creo que llevan ya mucho tiempo. Yo no la conozco, pero los vi juntos hace poco, en Navidad. Es rubia y bastante guapa.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto.

—Maldito cabrón, cómo se calla las cosas. —Miró a Naruto, que estaba tirando del maletín que Hinata, riendo como loca, trataba de arrebatarle de nuevo, y le gritó—: ¡Perra, ven aquí! ¿Qué es eso de que tienes novia y yo no lo sabía?

Hinata se rió y dijo, puesto que Naruto se había quedado flipado y no sabía qué responder:

—Sí, tiene novia. Se llama Temari y lleva ya casi un año con ella. Y es muy rara, muy friki. Como Naruto.

—Joder, siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo. No, tíos, no: me marginais —se quejó Sasuke—. Por cierto, Sakura, ¿tú vas a recoger a Hinata a los ensayos siempre?

—Claro. —Hacía ya varias semanas que todos lo viernes por la tarde, a eso de las siete, iba a recoger a mi amiga del grupo—. Normalmente, paso un rato antes para estar media hora o así oyéndolos tocar, ¿por?

—Oye, ¿y por qué no te vienes más tiempo? —propuso Hinata en ese momento.

—Claro, tía, vente cuando quede una hora y media o así de ensayo para poder vernos tocar todas las canciones, ¿quieres? —Sasuke parecía… ¿ilusionado?

—¿Veros? ¿Tú también estás?

—Sí. El otro día hablé con Kakashi y ahora soy segundo guitarra. ¿A que mola?

—Pues no sé, tío. Es que a ver si voy a molestar y tal… —Después de todo, el grupo iba a ensayar, no a que yo estuviese viéndolos, ¿no?

—Sakura, si quieres venirte, vente —intervino Kakashi, que estaba hablando con otro profesor de unos asuntos relacionados con el grupo—. Además, les vendrá bien tener público para así esforzarse más.

Y ese fue el primer viernes que me pasé de verdad a verlos tocar a todos. Ahí empezó de verdad aquella etapa de mi vida. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y el grupo.

Quizás, si ese día me hubiera negado a ir, todo hubiera sido diferente, pero, ¿sabéis qué?, no me arrepiento en absoluto.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Opiniones, críticas, tomatazos a la autora?

GO para hacerme feliz y un rewiew me enamoraría :3


	3. Chapter 3

Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3

* * *

CAPÍTULO III  
VIERNES POR LAS TARDES

—Hey, Sakura, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido? —Me giré, sorprendida. No reconocía la voz de quien me había llamado.

Ah, vale, era TenTen, una chica que me habían presentado pocos meses atrás. Era bajita, con el pelo castaño muy largo, y no se callaba ni bajo el agua. No era nada guapa, pero ¿a quién le importaba eso? A mí me caía bastante bien, aunque tampoco la conocía mucho. Llegaba un poco tarde al ensayo, así que poco importaba retrasarme unos minutos más.

—Hola, TenTen. —Me paré y le sonreí—. Voy a grupo de música. ¿Y tú?

—Pues nada, tía, he ido a comprar una cosa y me voy para casa. Hoy la gente no sale, por los estudios y tal.

—Anda, pues vente conmigo, tía. Seguro que a los del grupo no les importará tener más gente de público.

TenTen dudó.

—No sé, tía, ¿y si molesto? Además, no me conocen.

Me reí, contenta, y la cogí de la mano, tirando de ella hacia el instituto.

—Anda, anda, tonta, que no pasa nada. Al principio yo tampoco los conocía y mírame ahora, que voy a verlos y todo. ¡Anda, no seas tonta y vente! Son todos un encanto. 

Sonaba la melodía de la canción que estaban tocando. Recuerdo que era de Mägo de Oz, pero no me pasa lo mismo con el título. TenTen y yo nos acercamos a la puerta de la clase, que era donde ensayaban, y yo la abrí sonriendo. Kakashi me miró y correspondió a mi sonrisa, invitándome a pasar. Los demás del grupo, concentrados en la canción, no pudieron saludarme, pero yo noté que se sonreían a sí mismos. Allí era bien recibida. Me sentía a gusto. Era, no sé, ¿bonito?

TenTen y yo nos sentamos juntas en uno de los pupitres del final. Yo miré a Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, que estaban puestos muy cerca . Luego estaban los demás: Shikamaru, que era un chaval muy serio de la misma edad que Naruto y Sasuke y tocaba la batería; Tayuya, que había sido amiga mía, iba a mi clase, tenía un ego enorme y cantaba, en mi opinión no lo hacía nada bien, aunque no se podía negar que tenía buena voz; Rin, que era un año más pequeña que los chicos y tocaba el teclado; Anko, la otra guitarrista, compañera y amiga de Shikamaru; Nami, que era amiga mía y tocaba la flauta dulce; y, por último, Yumi, que tocaba la flauta travesera, tenía mi edad y a mí me caía bastante bien, aunque no la conocía mucho. Más o menos, todos tenían la misma edad: entre los catorce y los dieciocho. Eran divertidos, diferentes los unos de los otros, pero hacían un buen grupo. Se llevaban bien entre todos, ya se conocían de otros años, de otros cursos, salidas, amigos, clases. Eran años que yo no conocía, pero me fascinaba ese compañerismo reinante. Jóvenes y con ilusiones, eso es lo que eran.

Miré a Hinata, fascinada. Estaba tan concentrada con el bajo que no había notado que llevaba un cable enredado en la pierna.

Miré a Naruto y me reí. Estaba luchando con el pedal, dándole con la punta del pie, tratando de hacer no sé qué.

Miré a Sasuke, que me sonrió de medio lado. Estaba tocando una guitarra negra, que debía ser la suya, y ni siquiera miraba la partitura. Seguramente, como Mägo de Oz era su grupo favorito, esa canción ya se la sabía. Aún así, noté que, de vez en cuando, necesitaba mirarla de reojo.

TenTen se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

—Oye, tía, los guitarristas son súper guapos.

Me reí.

—Hey, pensaba que te gustaba el batería.

TenTen miró a Shikamaru, sonriendo.

—Jo, tía, es que está súper bueno. —Reconozcámoslo, en eso tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Recordé nuestras conversaciones del curso pasado. Naruto era el Bajo y Shikamaru el Bate. ¿Por qué les llamábamos así? Sencillamente, no conocíamos sus nombres, pero como algunas de mis antiguas amigas estaban pilladísimas por ellos —sí, siempre hay niñas, o no tanto, enamoradas platónicamente de músicos— entonces hubo que buscar una manera de decirles. Una de ellas quería llamar a Shikamaru el Báter, pero nos reíamos tanto con esa abreviatura cada vez que lo pronunciábamos, ya que sonaba a wáter, que tuvimos que quitarle la "r".

Entre un pensamiento y otro, mil fallos y repeticiones de la canción, el grupo consiguió por fin tocarla medianamente bien. Y, entonces, me levanté y me acerqué a Hinata para darle un abrazo. Fui pasando por todos los del grupo: una broma a uno, una sonrisa a otra, un beso un la mejilla, una trastada, una sonrisa…

—Hey, enana, ¿qué te ha parecido? —Sasuke me pasó la guitarra mientras él cogía su funda para guardarla.

—Guay, como siempre. ¿Por qué la guardas? —inquirí refiriéndome a la guitarra.

—Yo sólo toco esta, que es en la que hace falta otra guitarra. En las demás toca sólo Naruto.

—Ah, vale. —Vaya, yo quería que tocase en más canciones. Tenía un aura extraña cuando cogía un instrumento—. Oye, oye, Sasuke —le volví a llamar la atención dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

—¡Ajá! ¡Mujer que toca pecho, hombre con el mismo derecho! —gritó alargando la mano hacia mi pecho.

—¡Eeeh! —Me aparté corriendo de la trayectoria de su mano—. ¡Eres un cochino y un obseso, tío!

—Eh, eh, eh, me has provocado tú. ¡Tú has tocado primero! —Le di un tortazo. Maldito adolescente salido que solo pensaba en follar.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa, riéndose, y yo lo acompañé. Antes, miré a TenTen, puesto que no quería dejarla sola, pero ella estaba hablando con Yumi y Nami, así que no me preocupé.

Hinata le quitaba las llaves a Naruto, que corría detrás de ella; Shikamaru hablaba con Kakashi, Anko y Rin; TenTen estaba con Yumi y Nami; y Sasuke y yo nos pusimos a hablar, sentados en el pupitre.

No, no había nada más allá de la amistad. Nos llevábamos bien y más o menos había confianza. A él le divertían mis ilusiones de niña y a mí me interesaban las historias de alguien que había vivido un poco más que yo. Era divertido compartir información.

Le sonreí, me sonrió, nos reímos. Y seguimos charlando. Sentía como una nube dorada invadía mi vida. Era feliz como nunca lo había sido jamás. Y, entonces, miré a Sasuke a los ojos. Aún siendo frío como era, noté un cálido refugio para mí en el fondo de su mirada.

Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿qué fue de nosotros?

* * *

¿Comentarios, opiniones? ¿Qué querrá decir la frase final?

GO para dar vuestra opinion ;3


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. De verdad, me animais un montón, sobre todo ahora que me quedan solo unos pocos capítulos por escribir. Calculo que serán unos 10 u 11 más o menos. En total llevo escritos 7 y parte del octavo, así que voy bien ;3

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV  
"NO ME VOY A ENAMORAR"

—A ver, ignorante, que Gandalf es el mejor. Gana incluso a Chuck Norris. Si Gandalf dice que no pasas, no pasas. Y punto.

—Estás muy mal, tío. —Enarqué una ceja.

—Lo que pasa es que eres una ignorante y no comprendes el sutil arte del frikismo, pequeña padawan. —¿Ese tío tenía respuestas para todo o qué?

El grupo había vuelto a tocar otro tema. El Secreto de las tortugas, de Maldita Nerea, me parece recordar, pero Sasuke y yo no le hacíamos caso alguno. Era divertido hablar los dos juntos mientras los demás luchaban por sacarse esa canción. TenTen seguía con Yumi y Nami, que tampoco tocaban en ese momento. Sasuke y yo seguimos hablando un poco de todo, hasta que surgió el tema de las relaciones sociales.

—Hinata y yo somos amigas desde hace un año o así —le comenté.

—Jugo es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde hace cinco años o por ahí, y la verdad es que es la luz de mis ojos.

Pronto comprobé que cada vez que llamaban a Sasuke al móvil y él contestaba con un "perra", "luz de mis ojos", "mi amor eterno" o cualquier otra ñoñería de ese tipo, no era su novia quien llamaba sino su mejor amigo. "Ambos somos la mujer de la relación sentimental que mantenemos", me confesó un día, poco después de aquello, no recuerdo exactamente cuándo.

—¿E Ino qué dice de eso?

—Se ríe. Extraño que últimamente se ría. —Oh, menuda confesión inesperada.

—Vaya, ¿y eso? —Si él lo decía entonces tenía vía libre para preguntar, ¿no?

—No sé, tía, hace siglos que las cosas van mal. Al principio todo molaba mucho y tal, pero ahora a la mínima surge una discusión o una pelea. Sin embargo, como soy gilipollas y estoy pilladísimo por ella, no puedo dejarla. Tú cuando te enamores, que sea sin peleas, eh, o sino iré a pegar al que te haga sufrir —dicho esto, me revolvió el pelo con las manos.

Vale, yo en esa época tenía aún menos experiencia en relaciones de la que tengo ahora, y si encima añadimos a la conversación el último comentario… Pues, la verdad, estaba sin palabras. A ver, ¿qué le decía a un chaval tres años mayor que yo con una novia mayor que yo cuya relación no era muy buena precisamente? ¿Qué respondía al último comentario? Decidí ir por el camino fácil y no arriesgarme a nada.

—Pues, no sé, habladlo y tal. Se supone que si hay comunicación y se hablan las cosas, entonces no tiene por qué haber problemas, ¿no? Y sobre lo de enamorarme, no te preocupes, que a mí me queda mucho para eso. —Las de cosas que llegamos a afirmar sin saber…

—Verás, tía, es que hay un problema. Ino estudia en otra ciudad, y sólo nos vemos los fines de semana, y eso si viene. Hay veces que no la veo en semanas, sobre todo cuando está de exámenes. Aunque, eso sí, hablamos por teléfono todos los días. Bueno, pero a ti si te hacen algo me lo dices y yo me encargo de solucionarlo todo, que contigo no se meten, y menos siendo mi amiga —su voz se tornó algo amenazante.

—¿Estudia fuera? Pero, ¿qué edad tiene? —Decidí ignorar el último comentario, aunque no pude evitar sentirme halagada.

—Cumplió los veinte hace pocos días. Tiene dos años más que yo. Estudia Económicas en la Universidad —me informó.

—Ah, pues, no sé, tío. La verdad es que tampoco creo que yo te pueda ayudar mucho. Mi experiencia… en fin, es nula. —Le sonreí, como pidiéndole disculpas.

—Bueno, enana, igualmente, muchas gracias. —Me revolvió el pelo de nuevo, sonriéndome.

—Bah, si no te ha servido de nada. —Le puse morritos.

Él se rió, pero no contestó y me cambió de tema, no recuerdo ya a cuál. Volví a ausentarme del mundo, a prestarle atención sólo a él, y él a mí, y ambos a nuestra conversación. Era divertido hablar tanto. Al rato llegaron Hinata y Naruto, riéndose, él haciéndole cosquillas a ella, que le sacaba la lengua y le regañaba. Nos pusimos a hablar los cuatro. No recuerdo de qué. En aquella época teníamos temas de conversación constantes, no se nos acababan nunca. Además, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke eran tan frikis que a veces yo me perdía y no sabía de lo que hablaban. Pero no me importaba, porque ya sólo verlos reírse, conversar sobre videojuegos o mil cosas más y sentirme parte de ellos a mí me hacía feliz. Nunca me dejaban apartada, porque comprendían que yo no sabía tanto de eso. Si había algo que yo no entendiese, me lo explicaban. Era divertido y, además, aprendí un montón de frikadas en esa época, aunque ya se me han olvidado. También era emocionante recoger el aula de música todos juntos y quedarnos hablando en la puerta con Kakashi un rato, así como tirarnos las horas muertas en la salida hablando de nuevo, tonteando, haciendo de rabiar a Naruto o a Sasuke. Realmente, molaba mucho. Y yo era feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

Uoooh, ¿habéis visto que faceta más dulce de Sasuke? Muero de amor xDD Es tan riquiño x3 Y Sakura es tan inocente que a veces me hace hasta reír. ¿A vosotros que os ha parecido?

GO para hacerme feliz


	5. Chapter 5

Volví con un nuevo capítulo muy importante, aunque parezca una tontería ;3 Prestad sobre todo atención al final :DD

Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois amor.

* * *

CAPÍTULO V  
ADIÓS, AULA DE MÚSICA

—Tía, ¿qué hacen estas aquí? —Vale, sí, yo tampoco salía de mi asombro.

Acababa de empezar el recreo y, como todos los días, nos habíamos subido al aula de música un rato. Esperábamos encontrarnos con Kakashi, Naruto o Sasuke, yo que sé, ¡con los de siempre! Pero no estaba ninguno. Había otro profesor de música, al que yo conocía pero con el que no tenía relación alguna, puesto que ni siquiera me había dado clase nunca. Y… estaban dos antiguas amigas mías. Tayuya, la cantante del grupo, y Mía, de ojos claros y cabellos rizados, no muy agraciada, que había sido mi mejor amiga antes que Hinata. No me podía creer que esas dos tuvieran la desfachatez de subir allí, sabiendo que Hinata y yo íbamos todos los recreos, al menos, no después de todas las putadas que nos habían hecho pocos meses atrás. Sabía que entre el grupo de Pop y nuestros antiguos amigos había corrido ya la voz de que Hinata y yo subíamos todos los recreos a pasar el rato con Naruto y Sasuke. Bah, eran todos unos cotillas.

—Jo, tía, es que yo no sé cantar —se quejó Mía.

—No te preocupes, sabes que es lo que mejor se me da a mí; yo te enseño —empezó a fardar en voz alta Tayuya—. Ven, vamos a empezar a que vocalices con las notas del piano.

¿Quién se creía que era? Venga ya, que no, que no cantaba bien, que hasta yo que tenía el oído musical más penoso del mundo me daba cuenta, joder. ¿Y pretendía enseñar a Mía? Eso no se lo creía ni ella. Sabía perfectamente a qué habían subido. Era envidia lo que tenía, pero envidia total, estaba claro. ¿Por qué? Simple: hacía más o menos un año que a Mía le molaba Naruto, por ella fue por quién le pusimos el mote del Bajo. Y Tayuya se lo había contado, estaba claro. Le había contado que Hinata y yo estábamos a todas horas con él y con Sasuke, además de con Shikamaru y el resto del grupo.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Mía. Tayuya dijo lo mismo.

—Hey. —Las fulminé con la mirada, pero les puse la mejor de mis sonrisas. Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Falsas. Era unas falsas. Tayuya había llorado en mi hombro contándome todos sus problemas familiares. Su madre depresiva, su padre alcohólico, una familia con la que no se hablaban y su hermana mayor que vivía con la abuela porque no se llevaba bien con nadie. Me había contado todo eso, y yo la había aguantado, porque era mi amiga, llorando en mi hombro. ¿Para qué sirvió? Súper amigas, recibió todo mi apoyo cuando no contaba con nadie. Estaba sola en clase y yo me acerqué a ella. Pero se creía con derecho a todo: con un ego enorme, pensando que sólo por el hecho de haber sufrido podía ya putear a los demás sin sentir ni una pizca de culpabilidad. Y Mía, simplemente, había elegido bando. No las odiaba, no, pero tampoco las quería cerca. Simplemente, buscaban la mínima para putearme, se creían con derecho a ello. Ahora, años después, ya me da igual todas esas historias. Es más, me alegro de que hayan pasado, porque ayudan, eso golpes ayudan a crecer y madurar, a aprender qué gente te merece. Pero en esa época todo aquello estaba muy reciente y, con las heridas abiertas, dolía a menudo. Rencor, sí, era la palabra correcta.

—¿Dónde están éstos? —le susurré a Hinata al oído.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Al final, hicimos como si no pasara nada. Cogimos el bajo, ignoramos a las otras y esperamos a que los demás subieran. Hablamos de tonterías en voz baja, hicimos el tonto, nos reímos y, sobre todo, esperamos.

—Hey, chicas. —Naruto acababa de llegar.

Hinata y yo pasamos a contarle la situación. Él, que vivía en su mundo como siempre, pasó un poco de todo. Quizás con otro hubiera sido cabreante, pero en Naruto era totalmente normal, y yo casi prefería que fuera así. Al momento, Hinata y él empezaron a tontear. Cosquillas, llaves desaparecidas, regaños, gritos. Bah, menudo par de pavos estaban hechos. ¡Yo quería unirme!

—¡Pásamela, pásamela! —le grité a Hinata, que luchaba contra Naruto para que este no consiguiese la cartera que le había quitado.

Ella me la tiró, yo la cogí y corrí por la clase con el maletín cogido con las dos manos. Naruto dejó a Hinata y salió detrás de mí. Le hice esquivar mesas y sillas, a Mía y a Tayuya, la funda de la guitarra, así como la batería y… me pilló. Riéndose, empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Aguanté como pude sin reírme, hasta que en un momento dado, él aprovechó y ¡zas! me arrebató el maletín. Naruto había ganado. Riéndonos y bromeando, nos sentamos al final en un pupitre. Aquello era demasiado divertido porque, aunque Naruto tuviera ya casi dieciocho años, nadie le quitaba su vena infantil, esa que salía cuando estaba con nosotras, sobre todo con Hinata. Oí cómo Tayuya refunfuñaba sobre nuestra inmadurez y el jaleo que montábamos. [i]Así no me puedo concentrar[/i], se empezó a quejar con voz prepotente. Hinata y yo nos echamos a reír. Nos encantaba verla cabreada.

—Hey, ¿y Sasuke? —¿Por qué no aparecía?

Ninguno me supo responder. Vaya, ¿por qué Sasuke no había subido? A ver, no me iba a morir y tal, pero ¿y si le había pasado algo? Jo, sin Sasuke la cosa era rara. Además, yo me aburría en la clase de música y me sentía incómoda estando Tayuya y Mía allí. Miré a Hinata, ella me devolvió la mirada. Miré a Naruto; estaba haciendo el pavo con la guitarra.

—Tía, vayámonos. Esto es un rollo.

—Tienes razón, además, con estas dos aquí es muy incómodo. Han venido sólo para cotillear y tratar de acercarse a Naruto —respondió ella, y en la última frase me pareció notar mucha… tensión contenida.

En un minuto habíamos cogido la mochila y nos habíamos largado. Bajamos al hall y miramos un poco a ver si encontrábamos a Sasuke y por lo menos lo saludábamos un poco. Al final, tras mucho buscar y una larga conversación con Shikamaru lo vimos con unos amigos sentados todos en unos sillones que había en una esquina. Nos acercamos a saludar.

—Hey, mocosas, ¿qué pasa? —nos saludó.

Tiré la mochila al suelo al lado de la suya y me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón dónde él estaba sentado. Hinata hizo lo mismo, aunque prefirió no apoyarse.

—No has venido, cabrón, ¿por qué? —Le puse morritos.

—Es que ha secuestrado la peña, pero ¡no os he olvidado, os lo prometo! Me han atado al sillón y no me podía mover…

—Embustero —le reprendió Hinata.

—Anda, mocosas, a pastar, ¿qué es eso de llevarle la contraria a un mayor?

Nos reímos, y volvimos a bromear. Aquello era divertido, los amigos de Sasuke eran divertidos. Además, estaba guay eso de cotillear un rato. Una de ellas era Karin, la novia de su mejor amigo, otra Sheila, su ex, otra se llamaba Rebecca y era súper maja. Y había muchos, muchos más, aunque yo no los recuerdo muy bien. Hacía siglos que no bajaba al hall y aquello molaba, y mucho.

Cambio de clases. Sólo quedaban dos horas de materias e iríamos a casa, pero, aún así, sabía que se me iba a hacer muy largo. Demasiado largo. Estábamos toda la clase esperando en el pasillo a que viniera el profesor, abriera el aula en la que nos tocaba y empezáramos la materia. En mi instituto cada asignatura tenía su clase y nosotros nos íbamos moviendo de una a otra. Era y es muy divertido, además de que así tienes un rato para descansar y respirar entre clase y clase.

Estaba aburrida, mirando al suelo y apoyada en la pared cuando noté que alguien se paraba en frente de mí. Alcé la cabeza.

—Hey, enana. —Era Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces aquí, tío? ¿Tú no tienes clase? —Mi voz denotaba cabreo. Sabía que Sasuke solía saltarse las clases, y no me gustaba.

—Sí, mamá, pero como vengo de Educación Física, tengo que pasar por aquí, lista.

Le saqué la lengua, riéndome.

—Bueno, ¿qué? Mañana os vendréis también, ¿no? —Sasuke me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me sonrió.

Me reí, encantadora como siempre, con la sonrisa ilusionada e ingenua que adornaba mi rostro tan a menudo por aquella época, y le miré a los ojos.

—Claro, tío, pero sólo si me guardas un sitio —bromeé.

Llegó el profesor y la hora de que cada uno nos fuéramos a nuestra clase. Sin embargo, yo tenía muy claro que le acababa de decir adiós al aula de música en los recreos por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ya era hora de volver al mundo, ¿no?

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Críticas, opiniones?

GO para darme consejos, felicitaciones, tirarme tomates, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste!

A partir de aquí empieza el "romance", ¡estad atentas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI  
EMOCIONES CONTRADICTORIAS

—Venga, tía, vente. —Sasuke me puso ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Qué no, Sasuke, que ya he quedado. No puedo, en serio, lo siento. Además, ¿cómo quieres que me vaya de botellón contigo si no puedo salir por la noche y, además, no bebo?

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y yo habíamos empezado a juntarnos. Aquellos meses de frío y recreos refugiados entre los muros del instituto habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Risas, tonteos, más risas y bromas, cogerse de la mano, hacer el pavo, meterse con la gente, contar secretos, escuchar los comentarios pervertidos de Sasuke. Todo era demasiado perfecto e ideal. Todo se me había escapado de las manos, aunque aún no me había dado cuenta.

No recuerdo con exactitud aquel recreo. Seguramente estábamos sentados en los sillones de cuero que había cerca de la sala de profesores, con las mochilas tiradas por el suelo, junto a los abrigos y otras tantas cosas más. Si a alguien le hubiéramos asegurado que aquello era un campamento, seguro que nos hubiera creído. Últimamente, nuestro grupo de cuatro había hecho subgrupos: Hinata y Naruto por un lado, Sasuke y yo por otro. Aquel día, Hinata y Naruto estaban en la cafetería del instituto comprando un bocadillo, y Sasuke y yo nos habíamos quedado solos. Sasuke estaba obsesionado con quedar conmigo y con Hinata un día, preferiblemente por la noche, para ir de botellón. No parecía entender que teníamos catorce años y que nuestros horarios eran completamente diferentes a los suyos ya que, además de tener diecisiete años, hacía lo que quería sin que su madre (sus padres estaban divorciados y él vivía con ella) le regañase por nada. Insistía e insistía, una y otra vez. Al principio, como si fuera una broma, luego acabó diciéndolo en serio. Me halagaba aquel comportamiento, me hacía sentirme querida, [i]tomada en cuenta[/i]. Aunque él estuviese con sus amigos, nunca me dejaba le lado: un brazo sobre los hombros, un pellizco, una sonrisa, una palabra para que entrase en la conversación. Parecía crear un escudo protector en torno a mí, sin dejarme escapar, alejarme de él. Era su niña mimada, su [i]protegida[/i].

—A ver, si seguro que no tienes planes. ¡Hacemos botellón por la tarde!

—He quedado para ver una peli con unas amigas. Además, no bebo.

—Eres una traidora que lo sepas... —Puso morritos, aunque rápidamente su expresión por una media sonrisa—: Bueno, si no hay más remedio me beberé yo tus cubatas...

Le di un mordisco en el brazo, riéndome. Él soltó una palabrota y me dio un coscorrón. Le di un tortazo. Me despeinó. Le volví a morder. Me tiró del moflete. Y no sé cómo, acabé sentada encima de él, dándole golpes en una mejilla mientras me tiraba del pelo. Y así nos encontraron Naruto e Hinata, que venían, como no, tonteando otra vez. Hinata se paró de golpe, ignorando a Naruto, y me miró fijamente, como preguntándome con la mirada. Roja como un tomate, me bajé de las piernas de Sasuke y me senté a su lado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Miré de reojo a mi moreno amigo, pero estaba como si nada. Hinata me lanzó una última mirada, que significaba algo así como: "tenemos que hablar", y volvió a prestarle atención a Naruto, que la reclamaba haciéndole cosquillas. Ella chilló y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Entonces me bebo tus cubatas, eh, Sakura? O mejor te vienes y los bebemos juntos. —Qué hostia le iba a meter, mira que era cabezón.

Le fulminé con la mirada y le saqué la lengua. Sasuke me dirigió una media sonrisa vacilona. Ay, qué guapo era. 

—Sakura, ¿a ti te mola Sasuke? —Hinata me cogió por banda al final de las clases, mientras yo esperaba a Sasuke para volver a casa, puesto que vivíamos cerca.

La pregunta de Hinata no me pilló desprevenida, supongo que después de lo de ese recreo era bastante normal. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, la mirada inquisitiva de mi amiga, cómo trataba de leer mi expresión. Pero, no, no, a mí no me podía gustar Sasuke. Él era mayor, guapo, tenía novia, aunque no les fuera muy bien. ¿Me molaba Sasuke? No... Me obligué a pensar que no.

—No, tía, si es como un hermano mayor, que cosas tienes. Eres una paranoica. —Solté una risita que de seguro sonó súper falsa.

—Pues no os soltáis, ¿sabes? Eso que hacéis se llama ligar.

Maldita Hinata y maldita intuición y percepción suyas.

—¿Y tú qué, eh? No te separas de Naruto ni de broma. ¿No será que te gusta? —le pregunté en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada.

—Bueno... gustar gustar... Tanto como eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Te gusta! Te gusta Naruto y no me lo habías dicho —grité, sorprendidísima—. ¿Desde cuándo, eh? Venga, suéltalo todo, zorrón.

—Shhh, no grites, imbécil, no quiero que lo sepa nadie. —Me fulminó con la mirada—. No sé desde cuando, pero es que es tan guapo y es, no sé, diferente. Tiene su mundo, es... No sé, tía.

—Te gusta Naruto, te gusta Naruto, te gusta Naruto —empecé a tararear.

—¿Te gusta Naruto? —La voz de Sasuke interrumpió mi improvisada melodía.

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, aún colorada, pero la cerró corriendo. ¿Era cosa mía o se estaba poniendo, si es que era posible, mucho más roja?

—Los planos del bajo van viento en popa. Y Kakashi le ha pedido a Gai que arregle la guitarra eléctrica del instituto. Y el examen de Electrotecnia ha sido fácil. —Naruto, que había aparecido de repente, como siempre, iba en su mundo—. Oye, Hinata, ¿nos vamos? Tengo un hambre que no veas.

Yo le pegaba, en serio. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan ciego? Se notaba claramente que ahí pasaba algo, pero no, nada, que él en su mundo. ¿Cómo era tan espeso? Lo tenía que hacer aposta: nadie es tan obtuso. De verdad, Naruto era imposible. Pasarían los años y seguiría exactamente igual, sin enterarse absolutamente de nada.

—Sí, venga, vámonos —sonrió mi amiga como si no pasara nada—. Adiós, chicos. Hasta el lunes, Sasuke. Hasta dentro de unas horas, Sakura.

Y se fue tirando del brazo de Naruto, que intentaba hacerle cosquillas sin conseguirlo.

—Pues nada, vayámonos, enana. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora quedamos esta tarde para ir de botellón?

Por toda respuesta, le di un mordisco. 

—¿Tú crees que Hinata y Naruto pegan, Sasuke?

Estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con los brazos. Aún no era la hora de irme a mi casa a comer, y Sasuke me estaba haciendo compañía. Nos sentíamos a gusto cuando estábamos abrazados. Sasuke me dejaba cogerle de brazo o engancharme a él siempre que quisiera y yo no desaprovechaba oportunidades. Mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y, con la cabeza levantada mirándole a los ojos, tenía la barbilla apoyada en su pecho. No es que Sasuke fuera muy alto: es que yo me había quedado en un escaso metro sesenta y cinco y, últimamente, cualquiera me sacaba una cabeza... o más.

—Pues... No sé, supongo que sí. Hinata es muy mona e imaginativa, y Naruto es el ser más friki y especialito que hay. —Me reí; era verdad, Naruto vivía en su propio mundo—. Pero tiene novia, así que es mejor que Hinata se vaya olvidando, ¿no crees?

—Ya... No sé, yo creo que serían felices juntos, y muy monos.

—Pero Naruto tiene novia y están bien juntos, aunque sólo se vean tres veces al año por la distancia.

—Ya, no sé. —Sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, pero esos dos gacían tan buena pareja...— ¿Y tú cómo estás con Ino? —formulé la pregunta con miedo, aunque no sabía por qué.

Sasuke me miró fijamente y se puso serio. Se acarició la perilla con una mano mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos. No sé por qué, pero temí la respuesta.

—Ayer le dije que quería cortar con ella, que ya no aguantaba esa situación y que estaba harto de todo. —[i]Bum bum bumbumbumbum[/i]. Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

¿Qué me pasaba, por qué esa emoción, ese vértigo en el estómago? No sabía que ocurría, aquella agitación era nueva para mí.

—¿Y... cortasteis?

Sasuke alzó la mirada al cielo y puso una mueca rara.

—Se puso a llorar, me suplicó que no la dejara y no pude hacerlo.

Me temblaron las piernas y me ardió el pecho. Yo quería que cortasen, no me caía bien Ino. Aún recordaba la prepotencia de sus andares y su mirada despectiva cuando Sasuke me la presentó, un par de meses atrás. Observaba todo con una mueca seria, como si nada le importara o estuviera a su altura. Duele en el orgullo reconocerlo, pero Ino me daba miedo.

—Pero si seguís, al final solo sufrís los dos... —acerté a decir.

—Cuando Ino llora al final yo acabo haciendo lo que quiere. Igualmente, supongo que podremos solucionar esto si ya le perdoné lo de los cuernos.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Te puso lo cuernos?

—Cuando llevábamos tres meses, en un botellón, se fue con el amigo de un amigo suyo y follaron en el coche, en un descampado. Luego vino llorando a contármelo y a pedirme perdón y, en fin, la perdoné.

No lo entendía, no era capaz de comprenderlo. Su relación iba mal, muy mal. Estaban sufriendo los dos. Sasuke siempre estaba serio, solo sonreía cuando estaba con nosotros, sus amigos. No era feliz, y yo lo sabía, y eso me dolía muchísimo. Me dolía porque, aunque sentía la necesidad de ayudarle, no podía hacer nada.

Abracé con fuerza a Sasuke y el apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza. Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer, pero no me importó. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y alcé los ojos al cielo. ¿Por qué, por qué de repente parecía sentir algo por Sasuke? Él notó mi creciente temblor y me abrazó más fuerte. Me hubiera quedado así para siempre.

* * *

Ay, que Sakura se nos está enamorando, parece. E Hinata tiene un amor "secreto", LOL.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Un besazo.

GO para dejarme vuestras opiniones ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capítulo más, y nos acercamos a la recta final. Perdón si encontráis dedazos, siempre se me escapa algo.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios ;3

¡A leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII  
SUEÑOS IMPOSIBLES

Sus ojos oscuros me miraban fijamente, recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi ser. Observaron mis labios con deseo, con lujuria. Hacía frío, aunque abril ya había llegado. La chaqueta de cuero negro parecía no abrigarme nada: estaba temblando. Mis cabellos se arremolinaban en torno a mi cabeza y se encrespaban. Él me contempló ahora con dulzura y posó una mano sobre mi pelo.

—Me gustas con el pelo largo, mocosa —me sonrió—. No te lo cortes, estás guapísima así.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Noté como la sangre me subía a las mejillas y me ponía completamente colorada. Él posó su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos. Un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo y cerré los ojos, con una sonrisa adornándome el rostro. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, sobre sus dedos y noté el tacto de sus uñas mal cortadas, mordisquedas quizas, y la piel áspera, con los callos de aquel acostumbrado a tocar la guitarra. Él no apartó la mano, sino que dio otro paso y se puso aún más pegado a mí: solo nos separaban unos pocos centímetros. _Bum bum bum bumbumbumbum_. Mi corazón era una máquina incansable que cada vez latía más deprisa.

—Sakura. —Abrí los ojos de par en par y lo contemplé; apreté más su mano contra mi mejilla—. Sakura, he dejado a Ino.

No, no era posible. Aquello no podía ser real. Él la amaba a ella, no iba a dejarla. Seguro que era un sueño. Pero ansiaba creérmelo. Me temlaban las piernas sólo con pensar que podía ser cierto.

—Sakura —volvió a susurrar—, ven...

Con la otra mano me cogió de la cintura, obligándome a que me acercara. Sus ojos eran oscuros, me comía con ellos, no paraba de observar mis labios. Lentamente, los entreabrí y pasé la lengua por ellos. Quitó su mano de la mía, me agarró por la nuca, y no pude evitarlo: cerré los ojos. Sentí una caricia sobre mi piel, unos labios me dieron un bocado en la mejilla y fueron avanzando... Y los posó sobre los míos. Me quedé helada, atónita. Aquello era tan dulce, tan... irreal. 

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Traté de acompasar los latidos de mi acelerado y rebelde corazón. El sueño de aquella noche había sido tan vívido que me costaba aceptar que no era cierto y que, seguramente, nunca lo sería. Él tenía diecisiete años, yo sólo catorce. Quizás, ante otras personas, aquello no hubiera importado mucho, pero para mí aquella diferencia era abismal. Él me quería, yo estaba segura de ello, pero no como a su novia, sino como una simple amiga. Era una mocosa, me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma, y él era demasiado imposible para mí. Puestos a buscar aspiraciones, bien podría haberme buscado otra más fácil. Y, sin embargo, con los ojos cerrados, apoyada en la valla del instituto, oyendo el ruido de todos los estudiantes al salir, felices, de las clases, esperándolo a él, no podía sino rememorarlo todo una y otra vez. Desea que sucediera, que se hiciera realidad. Quería que cortase con Ino y me besara a mí... Lo quería a él, porque su sonrisa y sus bromas me hacían feliz, porque me protegía y me mimaba, porque parecía tener siempre un espacio para aquella cría que, por aquel entonces, era yo.

Estaba deseando verlo. Aquel recreo había desaparecido y ahora parecía que nunca iba a salir de clases. Me preguntaba si le habría pasado algo. Hinata y Naruto hacía rato que se habían ido, y yo no podría quedarme mucho más rato esperando. Suspiré enojada; me daba rabia que él no viniera, yo quería verle, estaba deseando verle. Aquella noche, en mi sueño, sus ojos eran tan brillantes, que no podía sino desear comtemplar al Sasuke de carne y hueso y ver que aquellos ojos no eran imaginación mía.

Pero todo aquello se quedó en nada. Recuerdo perfectamente que aquel día Sasuke no apareció. 

Alguien me llamó por encima de toda aquella gente que gritaba. La media hora libre del recreo solía hacer del hall un lugar en el que o gritabas o no ge oías ni a ti mismo. Me giré para ver quién era, pero me choqué d bruces con un chico. Choqué completamente contra su pecho, le di un cabezazo bestial. Oh, Dios, por qué era siempre tan patosa y torpe. Turbada, abrí la boca corriendo para disculparme, pero aquel olor fuerte y picante a colonia me calló. Yo lo conocía, me lo sabía de memoria. Colonia de la marca Adidas. Su colonia.

—¡Mujer que toca pecho, hombre con el mismo derecho! —sonrió mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—¡Gilipollas! —Le di un leve puñetazo en el otro brazo.

—Eh, eh, eh, qué estoy enfermo, por favor, agresividades las menos.

Alcé una ceja, pensando que aquella era la excusa más poco creíble que había oído nunca, pero justo cuando iba a responder algo captó mi atención: la mano izquierda de Sasuke estaba vendada.

—Pero ¿qué te ha pasado, pedazo de bestia? Seguro que te has peleado, imbécil. —Le di una pequeña cachetada, cabreada.

Sasuke empezó a reírse y me sujetó el brazo con su mano vendada.

—Me caí jugando al volleyball y me quemé con la pista, ya sabes, con el roce y tal. Por eso ayer no llegué a la salida. Lo siento.

Vaya, al menos sabía que no me había dejado tirada. Era un alivio. Abracé a Sasuke por la cintura y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, riéndome.

—Bueno, vale. Más te vale recuperarte pronto, bestia —murmuré haciéndome la enfadada.

Sasuke rio y me tranquilizó. Entonces llegó Hinata, corriendo, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de gente. Y, de repente, se paró en seco, y observó a Sasuke, concretamente a su brazo vendado, y frunció el ceño,

—Pero ¿qué te has hecho? ¿Está roto? ¿Te has peleado? ¿Ha sido por tu novia? ¿En qué puto lío te has metido ahora, eh? —Mi amiga lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras se abrazaba a su brazo malo.

Sasuke empezó a reírse y la observó, con los ojos brillando, mientrass me el brazo bueno por los hombros. Hinata, viendo que él la ignoraba, le dio un tirón en el brazo

—¡Auch! Qué duele, leñe —exclamó con una mueca.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —casi chilló mi amiga, que le soltó el brazo corriendo.

—Oh, mira, Hinata, tu amorcito —advertí en cuanto vi el cabello rubio de Naruto destacar entre la gente.

Hinata se puso roja, muy muy colorada y me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Luego miró a Sasuke e hizo lo mismo. Miré a mi amigo. Me miró. Y los dos empezamos a reírnos como locos, con una pobre Hinata observándonos con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

—Oye, tía, tócale el culo. A los hombres les gustan guarrillas —bromeó Sasuke.

Hinata le dio un mordisco en el brazo y Sasuke se esforzó por reprimir un quejido.

—Qué cerdo eres, tío, solo piensas en eso —lo regañé, esforzándome por contener ls risa.

Sasuke le dio una patada a mi amiga, sacándole la lengua, y me miró.

—Es que está genial, tía, ¿te he contado cuando me fui a ver a Ino a su piso y estuvimos todo el día encerrados en su habitación?

—Prefiero no saber esa historia...

—Pues no sabes el dolor de huevos con el que acabé, en serio. Si te digo que solo salimos para coger comida y ya. Lo único malo fueron las mamadas, porque Ino muerde y, joder, duele, pero quitando eso, fue perfecto. Esa noche dormí de una manera maravillosa.

—Sasuke, hay cosas que prefiero no saber, en serio —murmuré, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Esos temas me daban bastante vergüenza porque no sabía mucho de ellos y, la verdad, no sabía que responderle. No es que me molestasen sus historias con Ino, después de todo llevaban ya un año juntos y era normal que se acostasen, pero no podía dejar de sentirme molesta por el hecho de que, teniendo a Ino, que era ya toda una mujer, nunca se iba a fijar en mí.

—... y el sábado casi me enrollo con Sheila. —Esa frase me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Que ¿qué? —exclamé—. Sasuke, tienes novia, no-vi-a.

—Iba borracho, tía, muy muy borracho, y me empeñé en acompañarla a su casa. Estuve ligando con ella todo el rato y cuando la dejé en su portal fui a besarla...

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser así? ¿Qué pasa con Ino?

—Ella me paró —continuó ignorándome— y me dijo que ya era suficiente con haber estado saliendo tres meses conmigo y que no pensaba meterse en un lío con mi novia. Y me mandó a casa riéndose de mí, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Menos mal que Sheila es una tía con cabeza —suspiré—, porque si tenemos que dejarte a ti la parte racional...

Sasuke no me contestó, solo se encogió levemente de hombros, con una mueca en el rostro que a mí, desde luego, no me transmitió ni la más mínima pizca de culpabilidad.

—Sasuke, ¿tú...? —¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo formular aquella pregunta?— ¿Tú le pondrías los cuernos a Ino?

Él me miró fijamente, y yo no pude evitar estremecerme. Con aquella mirada me lo había dicho todo, y tuve miedo, pero en aquel momento no supe de qué. Quizás, quién sabe, de perderme a mí misma.

—Sakura, ¿dónde está Hinata? —me preguntó cambiando de tema.

Su voz me sonó rara, algo ronca, algo oscura, muy diferente a la que solía usar conmigo normalmente, y yo no fui capaz de insistirle más sobre el tema, me dije que para no hacerle daño, pero sabía perfectamente que ese no era el motivo real. Aún me rodeaba por los hombros y mi brazo seguía en su cintura. Aquel que nos viera sin saber cuál era nuestra auténtica relación, no hubiera dudado un segundo en pensar que estábamos juntos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquello se hiciera realidad algún día.

—Se habrá ido con Naruto a la cafetería, no lo sé —me esforcé por responder ante su mirada inquisitiva.

Se encogió de hombros, dando por buena la respuesta y me dio un beso en la frente. Toda la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, recé por que él no lo notara, y me reprendí a mí misma por idiota, por caer ante sus encantos cuando, claramente, estos no iban dirigidos a mí como si fuera una mujer sino como a una hermana pequeña.

—Pues vamos a buscarlos, venga. Mañana terminan las clases antes y mi cada está libre porque mi madre trabaja, podemos ir allí un rato y jugar a la Play.

Asentí, con alegría, y le di un abrazo. Sasuke se rió y me tiró del pelo, lo que respondí con un grito. Quedaban pocos días para las vacaciones de Semana Santa y me alegré de poder alejarme un poco de él, solo para aclarar las estúpidas ideas sobre mi amigo que no paraban de acosarme en las últimas semanas. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, soy una malvada, muahahahaha, os habéis creído el sueño, eh. Pobre Sakura...

Pero mirad que bien se lleva con Sasuke, ¿habrá algo entre ellos? ¿Qué pasará cuando vayan a casa de Sasuke?

GO para dejarme vuestras opiniones ;3 Son muy preciadas


End file.
